Just Hold On
by EAUchiha
Summary: Después de perderlo todo en la vida, ella apareció ante él como una pequeña luz de esperanza en su pequeño mundo. Sin embargo, la fatalidad amenazaba con quitársela a ella también. Lo único que él deseaba era que ella, sólo pudiera aguantar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con una nueva historia para ustedes. Tendrá de dos a tres capítulos, dependiendo de qué tan largos sean los capítulos*-*

Espero que puedan agregarme a mi facebook personal _**Anne Kris Uchiha**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a mi perfil) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto que he traído para ustedes.  
 **  
Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Just Hold On**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _"Fuiste una existencia efímera en mi vida, pero la más hermosa de todas"  
_

En ese instante de su vida, todo estaba jodidamente mal. En realidad, siempre había estado mal. Sus padres murieron cuando apenas era un niño, un tipo ebrio se llevó su auto cuando ambos iban de regreso a casa luego de la celebración su decimoquinto aniversario de bodas. Ahora, la única persona que le quedaba en ese mundo, acababa de perder la lucha contra una terrible enfermedad de la cual los médicos nunca encontraron razón de ser, ni un efectivo tratamiento, sólo un método efectivo para alargar su vida un tiempo.

En el momento en que su hermano cerró los ojos para siempre, huyó como un cobarde. No pudo soportar verlo descansar tan pacíficamente, no podía concebir que ya no sería capaz de ver esa sonrisa amable que siempre le traía tranquilidad y que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, a pesar de que no era así. Corrió por los tétricos pasillos del hospital, ignorando las numerosas advertencias por parte de las enfermeras. Últimamente había comenzado a odiar ese lugar. El pesado ambiente, el aroma a medicamentos y enfermedad, todo.

Salió al jardín del hospital, inconscientemente fue a parar a la banca donde siempre iba a con su hermano cuando se le permitía salir de su permanente habitación. No le importaba que lo vieran llorar, su pequeño mundo acababa de derrumbarse, la única luz de su vida acababa de extinguirse. Dejó que todo lo que había estado conteniendo desde que su hermano entró a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, saliera. Lloró como no lo había hecho desde que sus padres murieron, no, esta vez era peor. Porque aquella vez su hermano permaneció siempre a su lado y ambos se apoyaron mutuamente, pero ahora... no existía persona en el planeta que le diera paz a su alma.

– ¿Sabes? Sé que debe ser duro, pero debes intentar ser fuerte o esa persona se pondrá peor al verte así– dijo una voz femenina. Estaba dispuesto a decirle que se largara, pero se quedó sin habla al verla. Una chica de grandes ojos jades y cortó cabello rosa estaba sentada junto a él, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. La presencia de la extraña chica le transmitió una inmensa paz por unos instantes. Un ser precioso que había conseguido dejarlo atónito con sólo mirarlo.

– Odio cuando mis padres se ponen sentimentales porque estoy aquí, pero sólo me hacen sentirme una carga pesada para ellos– continuó. El pelinegro se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y se enderezó para brindarle su atención a la joven. Se permitió detallarla con atención. Sin duda una chica linda, extremadamente pálida, pero supuso que aquella bata de hospital no era por nada. Pensó que tal vez se había escapado, pero descartó la posibilidad cuando vio que una enfermera la vigilaba desde lejos.

– ¡Oye, no vas a decirme nada!– reclamó ofendida. Sasuke catalogó a esa chica como molesta.

– Hmp, molestia– masculló, ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de ella.

– Eres un grosero, sólo intentaba ser...

– Mi hermano acaba de morir– pronunció, dejándola con la oración a medias.

– Lo lamento mucho– dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Él miró la flacucha mano de ella por unos instantes y luego sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

– Gracias– agradeció con voz ronca, a penas y podía pronunciar bien las palabras.

– Señorita Haruno, es hora de volver– llamó la enfermera que cuidaba de ella. La pelirrosa bufó y soltó un par de groserías antes de levantarse de la banca.

– Por cierto, ¿Dije mi nombre?– inquirió dudosa mientras caminaba de espaldas para no perder de vista al pelinegro. Él negó levemente.

– ¡De prisa, es hora de su medicación!– gritó impaciente la mujer. La pelirrosa bufó y se giró para continuar con su camino hasta la enfermera.

– Mi nombre es Sakura, por cierto– se presentó mirándolo por encima del hombro. Sasuke llegó a cuestionarse cómo es que una persona que está en un lugar así puede sonreír tanto. Su hermano no borraba su sonrisa cuando él venía a visitarlo, incluso no lo hizo hasta su último aliento– ¿Y tú?– esa pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Sasuke– respondió, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo.

Los días siguientes fueron terribles para él, a pesar de que no estaba solo en su duelo. La novia de su hermano se había convertido en su pilar para soportar tanto dolor y él el de ella. Izumi había sido novia de Itachi por varios años, pero él nunca quiso pedirle matrimonio porque en el fondo sabía que la enfermedad acabarían con su vida. Desde entonces Sasuke no volvió al hospital, no volvió a ver a aquella ocurrente chica que lo había iluminado con su presencia.

 **...**

Ese día estaba harta de todo, sólo quería correr y correr hasta que sus pies sangrarán y sus pulmones ardieran. Huyó de la consulta del oncólogo luego de escuchar con horror todos los tratamientos a los que sería sometida. Maldito cáncer, ¿por qué precisamente a ella? El sólo pensar en las palabras quimioterapia y radioterapia le hacían estremecer. Dietas especiales a las cuales someterse, estaría más cansada que de costumbre, perdería su cabello. Todo lo que implica el cáncer, es un verdadero martirio.

Llegó a un parque cercano al hospital, no es mucha la distancia que su enfermo cuerpo le ayudará a recorrer. En una banca, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, estaba ese chico azabache que le aceleró el corazón en cuanto sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en ella.

– ¿Siempre nos encontraremos en un lugar así?– preguntó divertida, dejando de lado todos sus problemas y aparentando que eso es un encuentro casual entre ambos.

– Parece que sí– respondió con suavidad– Sakura– la profundidad de su voz al pronunciar su nombre, aceleró su corazón igual que el día en que se conocieron.

– No es justo, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no conozco el tuyo– dijo berrinchuda. Él hizo un ademán de sonrisa y habló.

– Comencemos de nuevo– tendió su mano hacia ella– Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto conocerte.

– Haruno Sakura, el placer es mío– sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano– ¿Cómo has estado estos días?– se atrevió a preguntar– me habría gustado mucho seguir hablando contigo, pero tenía que ir por mis medicinas.

– Bien, supongo, estoy vivo– contestó– ¿y tú?– sería hipócrita de su parte decir que estaba bien sólo por el hecho de estar viva. En su condición, estar viva es una total mierda.

– Jodidamente bien– respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

– No lo parece– comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Su fachada no consiguió convencerlo completamente.

– ¿Quieres dar un paseo?– propuso intentando hacer que él se olvidara del tema. Él no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y la miró esperando que ella lo siguiera. La suave brisa de primavera movía sus cabellos al compás del viento.

– Hagamos un juego– propuso ella, rompiendo el cómodo silencio. Él permaneció callado, brindándole su atención– te haré treinta preguntas y debes responderme con sinceridad.

– Quince– replicó el pelinegro.

– Veinticinco– debatió ella.

– Veinte– sentenció él.

– Hecho– accedió emocionada.

– A ver...– había demasiado que quería preguntarle, pero sólo le había otorgado 20 preguntas y debía pensar bien en cuales le haría– ¿Qué edad tienes?– una pregunta común e incluso mediocre, pero ella necesitaba saberlo.

– 16 años– respondió– siguiente.

– Hmmh, ¿ Estás solo?– preguntó, él se mostró confundido– Me refiero a este mundo– aclaró.

– Siguiente pregunta– respondió entre dientes. Sakura vio la soledad reflejada en sus ojos y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención– se disculpó– sin embargo, me gustaría saberlo.

– Mi hermano era el único familiar que me quedaba, aún así, no estoy del todo solo– contestó– la mujer que era su novia, decidió encargarse de mi, hasta que termine la escuela.

– ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

– Desearía ser médico y poder algún día encontrar la cura para la enfermedad que me quitó a Itachi, y que otras personas no sufran lo mismo que yo– contestó con sinceridad. Ella sonrió inconscientemente, no imaginaba que un chico tan apático como él, tuviera tales convicciones.

– ¿Color favorito?.

– ¿Eso acaso importa?– cuestionó extrañado. Pero al ver sus ojos, supo que si importaba– Azúl– contestó el primero que se le vino a la mente.

– ¿Comida Favorita?– otra pregunta tonta.

– Tomate y Onigiri– dijo.

– ¿Comida que odias?– Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

– Las cosas dulces, excepto los dangos cuando los compartía con mi hermano– declaró– ¿Pretendes usar las 14 preguntas restantes en algo tan tonto?

– ¿Alguna sugerencia?– inquirió ella.

– Acabas de desperdiciar una pregunta, te quedan 13– comentó burlón.

– ¿Por qué eres tan malo?– chilló indignada.

– Doce– refutó en el mismo tono.

– Deja de jugar conmigo– reclamó ligeramente ofendida– ¿Qué lugar fuera de Japón te gustaría conocer?

– La verdad nunca había pensado en ello– comentó pensativo– supongo que cualquier país de Europa, para así ir a un partido de fútbol de la Champions League y cumplir también con el sueño de mi hermano.

– Supongo que preguntar si te gusta algún deporte queda descartado– aventuró Sakura– ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos favoritos?

– No es mucho, en realidad. Sólo me gustan los paseos largos, los lugares silenciosos, un buen libro en compañía de un café amargo– la manera en la que él hablaba de ello, la dejaron fascinada. Entendió que para algunas personas, las cosas simples podrían hacerlos felices.

– ¿Tienes amigos?– quiso saber.

– Sólo uno, pero él solo se basta para no querer tener más.

– Ah, ya veo– suspiró decepcionada.

– ¿Qué sucede?– interrogó Sasuke.

– Es que yo quería ser tu amiga– musitó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

– ¿Tienes novia?– preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

– No, tenía demasiados problemas como para ocuparme de una mujer fastidiosa con delirios de grandeza– respondió con fastidio.

– Esta pregunta no será parte de las que faltan, digamos que será la 11.5– aseveró, él reprimió una carcajada– ¿Acaso te parezco fastidiosa yo también? Digo, como te refieres a todas en general.

– Supongo que cuando las chicas te acosan y no te dejan ni disfrutar de tu almuerzo en paz, llegará un momento en el todas te resultaran fastidiosas– comentó con desagrado– pero tú no, tú eres una molestia.

– ¿ Cuál es la diferencia entre una y la otra?– interrogó intrigada.

– ¿Otro derivado de la pregunta 11?– inquirió divertido. Ella asintió efusiva– está bien. La diferencia es que si me resultaras fastidiosa, tú y yo no tendríamos esta conversación ahora mismo.

– Sigo sin entender, pero parece que tú eres el complicado– el azabache se encogió de hombros, dándole completamente la razón.

– ¿Qué piensas sobre...– vaciló un poco–... el cáncer?

– El cáncer es un crecimiento anormal de células que van hacia el torrente sanguíneo, producto de una alteración en el ciclo celular– recitó sin titubear. Sakura quedó perpleja ante el conocimiento de él sobre el tema– ¿Qué? Una persona que quiere ser médico algún día, debe tener al menos una noción de lo que es uno de males que más afecta la humanidad.

– Eres un chico listo– alabó la pelirrosa.

De pronto, la carrera que había hecho del parque al hospital, estaba comenzando a pasarle factura. La fatiga comenzó a agobiarla, la vista le comenzó a nublarse. El llamado alarmado de su nuevo amigo, fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

– ¡O-oye!– gritó Sasuke alterado al ver a la pelirrosa desvanecerse. Logró sujetarla a tiempo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. La sostuvo con firmeza entre sus brazos y corrió al hospital, por fortuna no estaba muy lejos de allí. Cerca de la puerta del hospital, había un hombre de cabello rosa opaco y una mujer rubia, quienes corrieron preocupados hacia él en cuanto lo vieron venir.

– Gracias por traerla, chico– agradeció el hombre, arrebatándosela de los brazos y corrió con ella al interior del hospital.

– ¡Disculpe!– llamó desesperado a la mujer, odiaba el hecho de no saber prácticamente nada de ella– ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? ¿por qué ustedes no parecen sorprendidos de verla en ese estado?

– ¿Eres amigo de Sakura?– preguntó dulcemente la rubia, él asintió– nunca te he visto.

– Nos conocimos hace poco, ella apareció de repente un día– comentó obviando las condiciones en las que ella lo había encontrado– hoy volví a verla de nuevo, me dijo que quería dar un paseo y luego simplemente se desmayó. No obvie mi pregunta, señora, ella no está bien ¿cierto?

– Te invito un café y hablemos de ello– ofreció amablemente. Sasuke meditó las palabras de la mujer y luego asintió.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?– preguntó.

– Sasuke– respondió. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y lo invitó a seguirla a la cafetería del hospital. Sasuke se sentó en silencio en una mesa, mientras observaba distraídamente sus dedos inquietos. Una mano flacucha y con arrugas se posó sus manos, haciendo que las dejara tranquilas.

– ¿Qué tienes?– preguntó amablemente la madre de Sakura. Él no respondió, simplemente siguió observando sus manos.

– En este lugar– comenzó en un susurro– en este lugar... siempre he recibido no más que malas noticias... así que no le dé más vueltas al asunto, dígame que sucede. Créame, podré ser capaz de aguantarlo, estoy acostumbrado a las malas noticias– sentenció mirado fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

– Bien, te diré todo– suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

Sasuke pensó que las palabras de la mujer, que no supo su nombre sino hasta el final de la conversación, no serían capaces de afectarlo tanto. Sakura padece de cáncer en etapa III que lamentablemente no pudieron detectarlo a tiempo, Mebuki le aseguró que los médicos están siendo optimistas con su caso. Le habló de que las quimioterapias y radioterapias comenzarían en unos cuantos días.

– ¿Puedo pedirle una cosa antes de irme?– preguntó poniéndose en pie.

– Por supuesto– respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Me dejaría verla un momento? Necesito entregarle algo– dijo.

– Acompáñame– indicó. Sasuke la siguió a una distancia prudencial, en el camino no dejaba de analizar todo lo que había escuchado. Aún le era imposible asimilarlo. ¿Acaso la vida se empeñaba en siempre quitarle a las personas con las que solía encariñarse? Si, lamentablemente estaba comenzando a encariñarse con la pelirrosa.

Dudó en entrar a la habitación de ella una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, desde esa distancia podía notar lo pálida que ella estaba. El hombre de cabello rosa no dejaba de mirarlo con cautela, pero una simple advertencia por parte de su mujer fue más que suficiente para que se relajara.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a solas con ella un momento?– pidió entrando a la habitación. Mebuki asintió en silencio y arrastró a su esposo fuera de la habitación.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba en la camilla y se dedicó a observar el delicado, pero demacrado rostro de la chica. Sacó una libreta de sus mochila y comenzó a escribir una nota para ella. Al terminar, la dobló a la mitad, le escribió su nombre y la puso cuidadosamente debajo de la mano de ella. Con la esperanza de que se percate de la hoja en su mano al despertar. Salió de allí, no sin antes despedirse de la familia de ella con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Aunque no lo quisiera, debía volver a casa. Después de la muerte de su hermano, procuraba volver tarde. Siempre era el último en irse de la escuela y luego se iba a visitar a su amigo o simplemente vagar por las calles hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para ello. El parque cerca del hospital era su lugar favorito, solía hacer allí sus deberes escolares o simplemente acostarse en el césped hasta que se hacía de noche.

– Bienvenido a casa– saludó Izumi intentando sonreír, fracasando en el intento. Se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando, de nuevo. Pobre mujer, tener que hacerse cargo del hermano de su novio muerto, tener que vivir en su casa, dormir en su habitación. Un recuerdo constante que no le permite sanar su herida.

– Estoy en casa– respondió en voz baja– no tengo hambre– anunció yéndose directamente a su habitación.

Se despojó de su uniforme escolar y se metió al baño que tiene en su habitación. Permaneció en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió. Vistió sólo un pantalón de pijama, se lanzó a su cama y se quedó contemplando el techo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

 **...**

Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de preocupación de su nuevo amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde entonces? No había manera alguna de saberlo, lamentablemente la habitación que le asignaron esta vez no contaba con una ventana. Esperaba que sus padres se encargarán de conseguirle una. Su único entretenimiento en ese deprimente lugar, era observar las personas que transitaban constantemente por ese jardín. Le encantaba tomar su libreta y plasmar en ella sus pensamientos más profundos. Su sueño es ser escritora algún día, aunque actualmente lo ve como un imposible. Está demasiado cansada como para concretar una idea clara para su historia.

Intentó sentarse en la cama, sintió como una hoja de papel se arrugó entre su mano. Puso todo su esfuerzo en poderse sentar y puso toda su atención en el papel que había puesto en su regazo. Su nombre relucía en él con una letra que no había visto nunca.

 _ **"Doce preguntas van, ocho preguntas quedan. Dijiste que querías treinta, sin embargo accediste amablemente a aceptar veinte. Seré condescendiente contigo y te otorgaré cinco preguntas más, no desperdicies en cosas tontas de nuevo.**_

 _ **Espero que te mejores pronto y llámame cuando puedas hacerlo, dejaré mi número escrito debajo.**_

 _ **005 XXX XXX XX**_

 _ **Pd: No te preocupes, tu mamá ya me explicó que sucede contigo. Ahora entiendo a qué vino esa última pregunta que me hiciste.**_

 _ **Sasuke"**_

Dobló la carta nuevamente y la puso dentro de su libreta, la cual siempre reposa en la mesa junto a su cama. Lamentablemente su celular no estaba o sino lo hubiera llamado de inmediato, aunque no sabía qué hora era y que probablemente él debe estar en la escuela en estos momentos.

– ¿Estás despierta, cariño?– preguntó Mebuki insegura.

– Sí– respondió dejando escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– quiso saber.

– No mejor que ayer, ni mejor que mañana– contestó con desgano.

– No hables así, Sakura– le reprochó con voz quebradiza. Sakura se arrepintió de haber hablado así, sabía que ella no era la única afectada en todo esto. Si hay algo peor que tener cáncer, es tener un hijo con cáncer. Sobretodo si ese hijo es el único que tienes.

– Lo lamento, mamá. Sólo que estoy cansada– se excusó– ¿Puedo comer algo? ¿Podrías darme mi teléfono?

– Te traerán el desayuno en un momento– informó, Sakura torció el gesto con desagrado.

– Detesto esa comida, ¿no te gustaría conseguirme algo más... comestible?– inquirió suplicante.

– Veré que puedo hacer por ti– afirmó, ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la pelirrosa– vuelvo en un rato– dijo encaminándose hasta la salida, pero la voz de Sakura la detuvo.

– Antes de irte, entrégame mi celular– estiró la mano, esperando que su madre le diera el aparato.

– Lo había olvidado– comentó apenada– toma– se lo entregó y salió de la habitación dispuesta a conseguir un buen desayuno para su hija.

Sakura no perdió de vista los movimientos de su madre hasta que esta no abandonó la habitación. Se quedó un minuto entero sin hacer ningún movimiento, pues su madre a veces se devuelve porque olvidó comentarle algo o simplemente porque no se despidió de ella al salir. Pero no regresó, entonces tomó su libreta y sacó la carta de Sasuke de ella. Miró la hora, aún faltaban unos treinta minutos antes de que comiencen las clases y no dudó en marcarle al instante. Tenía una inexplicable necesidad de hablar con él, de escuchar su voz.

– _Buenos días, Uchiha Sasuke al habla_ – respondió formalmente al tomar la llamada.

– Buenos días, Sasuke-kun– saludó cordialmente– soy Sakura.

– _Es bueno saber que ya despertaste_ – comentó– _¿Cómo te sientes?  
_  
– Digamos que bien– divagó. El otro lado de la línea quedó en completo silencio– ¿Sigues ahí?– interrogó.

– _Si, sólo estaba pensando_ – respondió– _¿Cuándo saldrás del hospital?_

– No lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?– quiso saber.

– _Pensaba en responder las preguntas personalmente, pero creo que voy a tener que hacerlo por teléfono. No creo llegar a tiempo para la hora de visitas_ – se lamentó. El corazón de Sakura se sacudió con violencia en su pecho, él quería verla, a ella, a una chica enferma que todo el mundo había dejado atrás.

– N-no– se apresuró a decir– le preguntaré a mi mamá si sabe cuándo me darán de alta y luego te apunto la dirección de mi casa ¿vale?– se removió ansiosa en su lugar mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte el pelinegro.

– _Está bien, esperaré tu respuesta_ – dijo para luego ponerle fin a la llamada.

– ¿Con quién hablabas?– preguntó su padre con cautela al entrar al habitación.

– Kizashi, no seas así– reclamó la rubia– no le prestes atención, papá sólo quiere saber porque esa sonrisa cuando hablabas por teléfono– los colores se le subieron al rostro, sus padres la habían estado observando y ella no se había percatado de ello.

– Mamá– pronunció sería– ¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?– interrogó.

– Pues... no lo sé– respondió dudosa por la repentina seriedad de la pelirrosa– depende de como estés, debemos esperar que el médico venga a examinarte.

– Bien– resopló, sus progenitores intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Sin embargo decidieron callar, últimamente es lo mejor que pueden hacer por ella. Está claro que no deben presionarla, no ha sido fácil para ella asimilar su enfermedad. Estar en la flor de su juventud, con tanto por conocer. Sakura piensa que la vida no ha sido justa con ella, sólo quiere crecer y cumplir sus sueños, pero un maldito tumor tuvo que arruinarlo todo. Sakura está deprimida, eso es un hecho. Pero para los doctores es algo normal, le dijeron que la depresión es uno de los efectos que el cáncer trae consigo.

Para su buena suerte, o al menos por ese día, el médico a cargo de ella le dio de alta ese mismo día. Sus padres la llevaron a casa, acomodaron todo en su habitación para que ella se sintiera cómoda. Odiaba la excesiva atención de sus padres, pero también entendía que sólo lo hacían para aportar, aunque sea poco, algo para su supervivencia. No dudó en poner al tanto a sus padres sobre la visita del Uchiha, su madre saltó de la emoción cuando lo supo, su padre simplemente lo aceptó para no llevarle la contraria a su hija y a su mujer.

Le envió un mensaje a Sasuke con la buenas noticias y le apuntó su dirección de domicilio. El resto del día lo pasó leyendo novelas de autoayuda que su psicólogo le había sugerido. Un verdadero asco, esas cosas no ayudan a nada a su parecer. Así que decidió volver a su libreta, el único instrumento capaz de hacerla olvidarse de todo y transportarse a un mundo diferente cada día. Sólo se detuvo a la hora del almuerzo y cuando debía tomar sus medicamentos.

Un leve golpe a su puerta, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Cerró con cuidado su cuaderno y lo hizo a un lado. Miró la hora en su celular, eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

– Adelante– pidió mientras intentaba acomodar un poco su cabello, estaba segura de que él ya había llegado.

– Tu amigo está aquí– informó su madre, cediéndole el paso a Sasuke– ¿Te quedas a la cena?– ofreció amablemente.

– Muchas gracias, señora Haruno, pero yo...

– Acompáñanos– interrumpió Sakura. Él hizo un ademán de sonrisa y asintió levemente. La adulta sonrió para sus adentros, ellos se veían tan tiernos juntos. Pero no podía hacerse ilusiones aún, ellos apenas se están conociendo y él parece una persona complicada de comprender.

– ¿Qué tal tu día?– preguntó Sakura queriendo iniciar la conversación.

– Hmp, normal– respondió– mi amigo siendo más ruidoso de lo usual, chicas que no me dejan respirar en paz, maestros, tareas, psicólogo escolar...

– ¿Psicólogo?– cuestionó intrigada.

– Si, me pidieron que asistiera a una sesión con ese sujeto al menos una vez por semana– contó con fastidio– él está intentando _"Ayudarme a sobrellevar la pérdida de mi hermano"_ , pero sólo es un charlatán que me saca de quicio. Sigo asistiendo por pura insistencia de Izumi.

– Ya veo– musitó alicaída. Ella no era la única con problemas, de cierta forma le alivió conocer a alguien que conoce su dolor. Aunque también lamenta profundamente el sufrimiento por el que él ha pasado durante toda su vida.

– ¿Tú sigues asistiendo a la escuela?– preguntó él, sacándola de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

– Mis padres me sacaron poco tiempo después que me diagnosticaron el cáncer– relató– si ellos no me hubieran sacado por voluntad propia, yo les hubiera pedido que lo hicieran– él levantó las cejas dudoso– mis supuestas _"amigas"_ me dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron. Las muy estúpidas pensaron que el cáncer es una enfermedad contagiosa.

– La estupidez humana no tiene límites– gruñó por lo bajo.

– Exactamente– estuvo de acuerdo– mi única amiga actualmente es mi oncóloga, Ino. Ella es bastante simpática y está un poco mal de la cabeza. Algunas veces pretende ser una adolescente de nuevo, sólo para que yo me sienta cómoda hablando con ella. A pesar de que tiene mucho trabajo y una familia que cuidar, Ino siempre está pendiente de mi. Y ahora estás tú– finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Las preguntas?– inquirió divertido.

– Las preguntas– afirmó ella en el mismo tono. No tardó más de una hora en responder a las trece preguntas restantes, realmente se divirtió en el proceso. Estar con ella hace que se olvide de todo lo malo, a pesar de que ella podría volver eso que está mal, en algo peor. No quiere encariñarse, hubiese preferido no apegarse a ella, pero ya no puede evitarlo. Sakura se metió en su corazón para no salir de allí, tal vez para sanarlo o para terminar de lastimarlo. Quien sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas, algunas para bien y otras no. Sólo deseaba que la de ella fuera buena.

– Háblame de ti– comentó mientras ambos compartían unas galletas saladas que el padre de ella había traído para ellos– lo que te gusta, lo que no, lo que sea que se te ocurra. Pero no hables del cáncer, no, no te conviertas en una de esas personas que se transforman en la enfermedad que padecen, que no tuvieron una vida antes de ella.

– Como gustes, aunque no soy la persona más interesante de este mundo– accedió de buena gana– mi sueño es convertirme en escritora, quiero que mis historias impacten de manera positiva en las personas que las lean y ser recordada por ello.

– Es una buena meta– le concedió Sasuke.

– Lo es– reafirmó ella– no es necesario hablar de la escuela, no quiero recordarlo. Sólo puedo decir que era una estudiante ejemplar– él asintió comprensivo– mi color favorito es el rojo. Nací en primavera, esa es la razón de mi nombre. Mi comida favorita es el anko cubiertos con jarabe, el umeboshi y el anmitsu. Me desagradan los picantes. Hmmh que más...– divagó– nada más, creo, eso es lo básico sobre mí.

– ¿Has comenzado a diseñar alguna historia?– preguntó.

– No, bueno sí– contestó– son sólo ideas inconclusas, nada del otro mundo. Aún no he conseguido lo que necesito para llevar a cabo mi historia– finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

El resto de la tarde fue acompañado de temas de conversación sin sentido y risas por montón, ambas mayormente proporcionadas por ella. Una tarde donde aprendieron a conocerse mejor, donde ya no eran un par de simples extraños. Conocieron sus momentos de felicidad y sus pesares, se apoyaron mutuamente en silencio. Él le prometió estar allí con ella el día en que las quimioterapias comenzarán. Sakura tenía miedo, pero sabía que era por su bien. Aún les espera una larga batalla y no se iba a dejar derrotar, pelearía por su vida hasta su último aliento.

Esa mañana, la familia Haruno y Sasuke llegaron bastante temprano al hospital. El momento había llegado, la verdadera lucha daría comienzo ese día. Tres pares de ojos no perdían de vista los movimientos de la persona que estaba encargada de colocarle la vía endovenosa por donde sería administrada la quimioterapia. Sakura permanecía en la cama de hospital con los ojos apretados, ella odiaba cada vez que tenían que canalizarle una vía. Ya con sólo ver alguna mariposa, su cuerpo comienza a estremecerse. El suero comenzó a gotear lentamente, por fin había comenzado. La enfermera se fue, la doctora comenzó a explicar los efectos secundarios, a pesar de que ellos ya se los saben de memoria. Una vez que Ino se fue, sus padres se acercaron a ella. Sasuke sin embargo, se quedó en su lugar como un simple observador.

– Ha comenzado– declaró señalando el suero colgando de aquel soporte de acero.

– La verdadera batalla es ahora– pronunció su padre, acariciando su cabello.

– Sé que tú estarás bien, siempre has sido una persona fuerte– declaró conteniendo las lágrimas. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sasuke sintió que estaba de más en ese íntimo momento familiar, retrocedió unos pasos y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Caminó lentamente por aquellos pasillos que ya se conoce de memoria y se dirigió al único lugar en ese hospital donde él siente paz luego de escapar de la triste realidad. Se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar...

Sakura miró más allá de sus padres, escuchaba en la lejanía las voces de ellos. Él ya no estaba, había escapado cuando ella más lo necesitaba a su lado. Un sentimiento de abandono la invadió por completo. Entendió que ella no significaba nada para él, por supuesto, nadie sentiría tal aprecio por una persona que apenas acaba de conocer.

– No te acongojes, mi niña– dijo Mebuki, adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos– a él si le interesas, más de lo que tú crees y más de lo que él quiere admitir. Pero, no debes olvidar que él a pesar de ser una persona que aparenta no tener sentimientos e incluso puede ser un poco brusco en ocasiones, en su interior es un niño asustado que sólo necesita de un cálido abrazo y un _"todo estará bien"_. Él estará aquí para ti, sólo necesita pensar.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en un intento de disipar la preocupación de sus padres. Quizás su madre tenía razón, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse mal por eso. Era una egoísta, lo sabía, ella sabe que no debe atarlo a ella porque su vida es como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento puede explotar.

¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que está allí? Quien sabe. El suero estaba a punto de acabarse y sus padres se habían desaparecido desde hacía aproximadamente una hora. La puerta se abrió, dejando a Sasuke a la vista, trayendo consigo una silla de ruedas.

– ¿Para qué la silla?– no dudó en preguntar. Él le hizo un gesto pidiéndole que guardara silencio, a lo que ella obedeció sin problemas.

– Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo– dijo tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos y poniéndola con delicadeza sobre la silla.

– ¿Por qué tanto misterio?– cuestionó en voz baja. Salieron al pasillo, él revisó que no hubiera alguna persona que pudiera detenerlos. Por fortuna, los pasillos de ese piso estaban casualmente desierto. Llegaron al ascensor, el pelinegro tocó el botón que los llevaría a su destino. La azote.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– cuestionó intrigada– si sabes que te podrías meter en un problema con mis padres por sacarme de mi habitación– argumentó burlona.

– ¿Acaso importa?– debatió con sarcasmo, Sakura rió– tengo el respaldo de alguien.

– ¿Qué hay aquí?– preguntó de nuevo. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, a veces le saca de quicio que la pelirrosa sea tan preguntona. Pero él no titubea al momento de responder cada una de ellas.

– Nada especial– contestó acomodando la silla cerca del borde– pero es el único lugar que le puede resultar reconfortante cuando sientes que estás a punto de perder la cordura. Desde aquí se puede observar todo, dijiste que ver las cosas desde lo alto te ayuda a inspirarte en sobre lo que podría estar viviendo esa persona a la que escogiste para tus escritos.

– Me agrada mucho la vista– susurró embelesada con la vista, pero no se trataba precisamente de todo lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar desde allá arriba, sino de la persona que está a su lado. Ese hermoso espécimen que llegó a su vida de una forma inesperada y que se instaló en su corazón de manera permanente.

El negro y el verde chocaron en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. No existía nadie más en el mundo, sólo él y ella. Sasuke tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y juntó sus frentes.

– Quiero pedirte algo– habló con suavidad.

– ¿Qué es?– preguntó ella en el mismo tono.

– Sólo aguanta– sentenció dedicándole media sonrisa. Las lágrimas corrieron sin permiso por sus mejillas. Asintió muchas veces como respuesta. Daría todo de sí misma para vencer la enfermedad, aguantaría todos los obstáculos que están por venir. Con él a su lado sería capaz de aguantar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Por fin les he traído el final de esta hermosa historia. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y agradezco de todo corazón su paciencia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.  
**

 _"Fuiste una existencia efímera en mi vida, pero la más hermosa de todas"  
_

Sasuke sintió que estaba de más en ese íntimo momento familiar, retrocedió unos pasos y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Caminó lentamente por aquellos pasillos que ya se conoce de memoria y se dirigió al único lugar en ese hospital donde él siente paz luego de escapar de la triste realidad. Se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar...

– ¿Sasuke-kun, cierto?– preguntó Ino, limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas. Él asintió en respuesta– Lamento que me encontrarás en una situación como ésta, es sólo que... hay veces en las que simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

– Es por Sakura ¿o me equivoco?– preguntó

– No, no lo haces– contestó– esa niña se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí desde el momento en el que puso un pie en mi consultorio.

– ¿Entonces...– no se atrevió a completar la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué lloro?– adivinó– me creerás tonta, pero siempre lloro por mis pacientes. Ya sean niños o ancianos, lloro porque ellos depositan sus esperanzas y sueños en mí. Una carga pesada que decidí llevar desde el primer día en el que solicité estudiar medicina en la universidad. Algunas personas hablan de lo que harán con sus vidas luego del cáncer, y tu deber es ser objetivo y no exceder las esperanzas de la realidad. Algunos lo logran ¿sabes? Logran cumplir todo lo que dijeron que harían, otros simplemente mueren en el intento. Uno como doctor sabe que para cada paciente hay un porcentaje diferente de probabilidades, algunos más positivos que otros. Pero son sólo probabilidades, depende del destino y de cada quién, aumentar o disminuir esa probabilidad a su favor.

– ¿Cuáles son las de Sakura?– interrogó Sasuke, ocultando su ansiedad. Ino permaneció en silencio, aún no estaba segura de las probabilidades de Sakura. Y eso era lo que más le pesaba, ella se había encariñado con esa niña.

– Diría que de 60-40%– dijo al fin.

– ¿A favor o en contra?– insistió.

– Sakura me dijo qué quieres ser doctor algún día– comenzó ignorando la pregunta del Uchiha– dímelo tú, como una persona que algún día será un médico ¿Cuál crees que sea? Conoces su diagnóstico, el avance de su cáncer. No hay nada de lo que no hayas leído y que yo no haya dicho en tu presencia. Así que lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Cuál crees tú que sea?– inquirió volviendo su mirada al cielo. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, esa mujer le había dado su respuesta sin responder nada en realidad.

– Dijiste que el porcentaje podría cambiar a favor o en contra, dependiendo de la voluntad y el destino de cada paciente– comentó parándose en el borde la azotea, junto a la rubia.

– Eso dije– afirmó. Un silencio se situó entre ambos– aún me pregunto qué haces aquí, creí que estarías con ella para afrontar esto– inquirió Ino, mirándolo de soslayo.

– Conozco este hospital más de lo que crees, prácticamente crecí aquí y no necesariamente porque tengo algún familiar que sea médico, simplemente visitando personas importantes para mí. Personas que murieron entre las paredes de este lugar– argumentó– está terraza es a donde suelo huir cuando siento que la presión de este lugar va a matarme. No huí porque no quiera estar con ella, lo hice porque necesitaba pensar y mantenerme sereno ante ella.

– ¿Qué sientes por Sakura?– preguntó Ino. Aquella pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja, aún no se había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa.

– Yo...– se quedó en silencio _–... no lo sé–_ finalizó en un susurro– sólo sé que no quiero alejarme de ella, Sakura es lo único que necesito. Es como el aire que necesito para respirar...

– Allí tienes tu respuesta– respondió Ino con una leve risa– Si este lugar te trae tranquilidad, tráela a ella también para que entienda cómo te sientes.

– No puedo ir simplemente y sacarla de su habitación, tendría problemas con sus padres– replicó.

– Yo te estoy dando mi permiso– sentenció ella– yo me haré responsable de los padres de Sakura, no te preocupes por eso.

– Si usted lo dice– Ino le dedicó una enorme sonrisa– entonces iré por ella.

– Vamos, yo te conseguiré una silla de ruedas– ofreció alegremente.

– Muchas gracias– expresó. Ino le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió de nuevo.

– Yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz y tú eres la persona que ella escogió para serlo. No me lo agradezcas– Ino salió de la azotea, dejándolo solo con sus dilemas. ¿Sakura lo escogió a él? Tenía que ser una broma, él no traería felicidad a nadie, sólo desgracia. Pero no podía irse de su lado, simplemente no lo resistiría.

 **...**

En poco tiempo, la amistad de Sakura y Sasuke se convirtió en amor. Un amor puro, inocente, fuerte e intenso. Sólo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo afrontar lo que sentían. Él era torpe con sus sentimientos, ella los aceptaba abiertamente. Pero no todo era color de rosas.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que no ha podido verla, ella es su refugio para la soledad, con ella se olvida de todo lo que ha sufrido en sus escasos 16 años de vida. Pero había olvidado algo verdaderamente importante, Sakura está enferma. Sakura muere lentamente con el correr de los días y aquella lejanía le hizo recordarlo.

Las quimioterapias la habían vuelto irritable y la última vez que la vio, ella lo echó de su habitación. Se sintió rechazado, algo que creyó que nunca pasaría con ella. Pero la madre de la pelirrosa le pidió que la perdonara, puesto que con ellos estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor, por los momentos, era mantener su distancia con ella, muy a su pesar. Por supuesto que la mujer trató de persuadirlo, pero pronto entendió que era lo mejor por ahora. Mebuki le juró a Sasuke que lo llamaría en cuanto Sakura deseara verlo. Sin embargo, aún no ha recibido llamada alguna con noticias de la Haruno.

– ¿A dónde irás?– preguntó Naruto, su mejor amigo.

– No lo sé– respondió distraídamente intentando quitar el seguro de su bicicleta. Gruñó de frustración por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos. Hizo una nota mental de que debía reemplazarlo lo antes posible– _¡Por fin!–_ exclamó cuando por fin pudo liberar su bicicleta del cicloparqueadero.

– Sasuke– llamó en tono severo– deberías llegar temprano a casa, tal vez tu compañía sea de ayuda para Izumi. Ella lo está pasando realmente mal.

– ¿Y crees que yo no?– cuestionó duramente.

– Yo no estoy diciendo que tú no sufres– debatió– pero ella se dedica a darte su apoyo y cuidar de ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es brindarle apoyo tú también y tal vez un hombro para llorar.

– No soy la persona indicada para estar consolando a otros, cuando ni siquiera sé qué hacer conmigo mismo– rebatió. Naruto se guardó sus comentarios, él sabe que su amigo tiene un punto. Él tampoco puede comprenderlo del todo ¡Y vaya que lo ha intentado! Pero Sasuke es un tipo cerrado con sus sentimientos. Y en las últimas semanas ha estado peor, se le nota más ansioso y preocupado. Y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo como en otras ocasiones.

– ¿Qué sucederá con ellas?– preguntó al notar como las chicas se aglomeraban cerca de la entrada y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

– Qué sé yo– respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces la vio, ella era el motivo de la conmoción, solamente ella. Sakura miraba a todos buscando a alguien, ella sonrió abiertamente en cuanto lo visualizó. Su corazón se agitó ansioso, desesperado por ella. Soltó su bicicleta y corrió. Sin importarle los comentarios de los curiosos, ignorando por completo el llamado de su único amigo.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos y le dio un par de vueltas. Se aferró a ella con fuerza, temiendo que en cualquier momento ella desaparezca. Notaba que había perdido peso de nuevo, pero estaba feliz de que ella ya no quiere mantenerlo alejado.

 _– Perdóname–_ sollozó ella _– no quería que vieras como me voy marchitando cada día, tú ya has sufrido suficiente, no quería ser una carga más. Pero, me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo sin ti a mi lado.  
_  
 _– Tonta–_ musitó con una leve sonrisa– yo no necesito que me alejes para evitarme sufrimiento, sólo haces que me altere por no saber nada de tí.

– Soy una egoísta por pensar sólo en mí– declaró. Se quedaron en la misma posición por un par de minutos más, nada más disfrutando la presencia del otro– acabo de darme cuenta de que mis pies no están tocando el suelo– comentó riendo. Ella sintió la sonrisa de Sasuke sobre la piel de su cuello y luego él se apartó lentamente, sin romper el abrazo.

– No sabes lo preocupado que estaba– dijo. Ella se veía diferente, a pesar de que haber perdido peso, su rostro se ve hinchado. Su cabello está más corto, el estilo del corte le deja la nuca totalmente despejada, con un flequillo largo. El vestido que llevaba puesto, en su mejor momento se le debía ver hermoso. Ahora le quedaba grande, como probablemente lo hace el resto de su guardarropa. Pero ese brillo en sus ojos que ha tenido desde el día en que la conoció, aún sigue allí.

– Te ves hermosa– admitió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo. Ella pensó que él sólo lo quería ser amable con ella. Era claro que ella estaba todo menos hermosa, pero al ver su expresión, supo que no mentía.

 _– ¿H-hola?–_ interrumpió tímidamente Naruto. Hasta ese momento Sasuke había olvidado que estaba en frente de la escuela y que todo el mundo estaría viendo el espectáculo que acababa de montar, pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto. La había vuelto a ver y eso era lo importante.

– Tú debes ser el amigo de Sasuke-kun– dijo Sakura sonriéndole– mucho gusto, Haruno Sakura– se presentó tendiéndole su mano.

– Uzumaki Naruto– respondió aceptando el gesto de la chica– no es por querer ser entrometido, pero ¿qué eres tú de Sasuke? Nunca había escuchado de ti, sin embargo, su reacción al verte me hizo ver que eres alguien importante.

Ninguno de los dos supo dar una respuesta concreta, era claro que no eran simples amigos, sólo que eso que tenían aún no tenía un título.

– Te lo diremos luego– sentenció Sasuke, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de Sakura y Naruto.

 _– Ya veo–_ musitó entendiendo el significado detrás de las palabras de su mejor amigo. Miró de soslayo a las personas que estaban pendientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se dio cuenta que las chicas tenían envidia de la misteriosa pelirrosa.

– Espera un segundo– pronunció Sasuke al percatarse de algo importante– ¿Te escapaste de casa?– exigió saber– si tus padres se enteran que te saliste para venir aquí, te meterás en problemas y yo también.

– No, de hecho mis padres me trajeron– aseguró para alivio del Uchiha– papá había insistido en quedarse cerca para " _Vigilarme_ " pero mamá entendió sus intenciones y ambos se fueron a casa.

– ¿Estás completamente segura?– inquirió entrecerrando lo ojos.

 _– ¡Sí!–_ chilló inflando las mejillas.

– Te creo– aceptó divertido. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

– Toma– intervino Naruto entregándole su bicicleta y mochila, la cual también había dejado caer sin darse cuenta.

– Gracias, nos vemos mañana– dijo Sasuke tomando ambas cosas de regreso. Se giró hacia Sakura y habló– sube, daremos un paseo.

– Podemos ir juntos en ella– señaló.

– No, no podemos– refutó– podríamos cruzarnos con algún oficial y meternos en un lío innecesario.

– Como digas, señor gruñón– bromeó subiéndose a la bicicleta. En cuanto se aseguró que ella se había sujetado bien, comenzó a caminar, empujando la bicicleta– ¿a dónde iremos?– preguntó.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir?– preguntó de regreso.

– A donde quieras llevarme– respondió risueña– sólo con estar contigo me basta.

Sasuke meditó lo último que ella dijo, quizás él lo malinterpretó, pero sonó a como si ella realmente disfruta de estar con alguien como él, a pesar de no ser la persona más divertida y habladora con la que se pueda estar. Sus ojos viajaron inconscientemente hacia ella. Sakura también lo observaba.

– Sabes...– comenzó ella, ganándose completamente su atención– seguiré tu consejo y comenzaré a trabajar en mi historia. Usaré para ello la libreta que me dejaste con mi madre la última vez que nos vimos– aquel día, Sasuke había decidido darle una libreta nueva para que pudiera plasmar sus historias, pues había tenido en sus manos la anterior y estaba llena de tachones, lágrimas, entre otras cosas y casi no les quedaban hojas disponibles. En ese momento había quedado impresionado con el increíble talento de ella y comenzó a animarla para que comenzará a trabajar en una historia nueva y así poder cumplir su sueño algún día. Pero cuando entró a la habitación, ella le gritó algunas cosas y lo echó. Él no insistió y salió de allí sin más, pues tenía el corazón roto.

– ¿Puedo saber de qué trata?– interrogó genuinamente interesado.

– No, lo sabrás cuando la termine– sentenció con una sonrisa.

– ¿Te importaría ir conmigo a mi casa?– preguntó indeciso– es que he estado haciendo las cosas mal. Sólo me he preocupado por mí mismo y he dejado sola a Izumi con su sufrimiento– relató con un tinte de arrepentimiento en su voz– pero si no quieres, podría...

– Quiero ir– interrumpió– quiero conocer a la persona que se hace cargo de Sasuke-kun y agradecerle por todo.

– Ella es una buena persona, es como una hermana para mí– relató– sólo que últimamente, no ha sido la misma. Y es en parte mi culpa, no la he ayudado en su duelo. Sólo me he preocupado por mí mismo, he ignorado que ella también sufre y que a pesar de ello, sigue cuidando de mí tal como Niisan se lo pidió antes de morir.

– Estoy segura que ella lo entiende– aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sasuke le correspondió el gesto y le dio otro beso en la mejilla– ¿Eso por qué fue?– preguntó llevando su mano hacia donde él la había besado.

– Porque me provocó– contestó con tranquilidad– ¿Acaso está mal?

 _– No, me hace feliz–_ dijo en un susurro. Ella también deseaba devolverle el gesto, pero de una forma diferente. Sin embargo, temía que él fuera a rechazarla. Sasuke le había demostrado ser un buen amigo, pero ella lo amaba y ser su amiga no era suficiente. Quería algo más, mucho más. Pero tampoco era mucho lo que podía esperar, un chico en su sano juicio no se fijaría en una chica enferma como ella.

Sakura no perdió de vista los movimientos de Sasuke mientras guardaba su bicicleta en el garaje de su casa. Estaba un tanto ansiosa, y eso se debía a que, en el trayecto, había tomado una importante decisión. Sasuke notó su estado, pensó que ella tal vez estaba comenzando a sentirse mal, por lo que no dudo en preguntarle.

– ¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres irte a casa?– interrogó preocupado.

– Estoy bien– aseguró. Sasuke asintió más tranquilo. Comenzó su andar hasta la salida, pero un leve jalón de su saco escolar lo hizo detenerse– ¿podemos hablar?

– ¿Qué no lo estamos haciendo ya?– preguntó dudoso.

 _– No me refiero a eso–_ argumentó en voz baja– quiero decirte algo importante– Sasuke la miró de soslayo, Sakura se veía diferente. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

– Hmp– masculló, dándole a entender que tenía su entera atención.

– ¿Qué piensas sobre mí?– se aventuró a preguntar.

– Eres una chica dulce, con un carácter explosivo y siempre te mantienes positiva ante cualquier circunstancia– contestó. Esa respuesta estuvo lejos de alegrarla, de verdad que esperaba otra cosa de él. A pesar de saber que él no es muy bueno expresándose con palabras.

 _– Ya veo–_ musitó sin ocultar su desilusión– ¿Por qué, cuándo tu amigo preguntó qué si éramos amigos, tú le dijiste qué le diríamos luego? ¿A qué te referías exactamente?– quiso saber.

 _– Sobre eso...–_ comenzó dudoso– no sé por qué lo dije– dijo con total sinceridad.

– Creí que lo habías dicho porque sentías que entre tú y yo existe algo más fuerte que una amistad– debatió– no sé lo que tú sientas, pero te diré cómo me siento yo. Seguramente creas que no debí hacerlo, e incluso yo estoy un tanto insegura sobre si decirte esto o no. Lo último que quiero es que me des una respuesta basada en la lástima que sientes por una patética chica con cáncer.

– ¿Acaso te he hecho pensar que siento lástima por ti?– cuestionó cabreado– no me jodas, Sakura, no se trata de lástima. Se nota que no has aprendido a conocerme.

– No hagas esto más difícil, te lo suplico– pidió desesperada– déjame terminar y entonces después puedes lanzarme en cara todo el odio que tengas hacia mí.

– Yo no te odio– declaró con suavidad– pero te concederé el derecho de terminar.

– Yo...– respiró profundo buscando tranquilizarse– me enamoré de ti– soltó sin más, dejando completamente shockeado al chico– yo no puedo ser tu amiga, porque quiero ser algo más, mucho más. Y me duele pensar que tú no lo haces, me duele siquiera considerar que tú pienses en decir algo que de verdad no sientas sólo porque no quieres herirme. Si de verdad no quieres nada conmigo, ni siquiera quieres seguir con esta amistad, dímelo. Me dolerá escucharlo, pero aprenderé a vivir con ello. No quiero ser un impedimento para que sigas adelante. Yo soy una bomba de tiempo, eventualmente le haré daño a los que me rodean y tú puedes salvarte de ello, si lo deseas.

– Ya no puedo seguir escuchando esto– gruñó entre dientes– definitivamente no puedo.

 _– No entiendo–_ negó con tristeza.

– No me pidas que me aleje de ti, no quiero salvarme de la explosión de la que tanto hablas. Quiero estar allí cuando pase y quiero que me arrastres contigo de ser necesario. No puedes pedirle a alguien que deje de respirar sólo porque el aire está contaminado, pero eso es lo que haces. Tú eres parte de mí ahora, una pieza fundamental para mi supervivencia, perderte no es una opción, dejarte ir tampoco es una opción. Me quedaré contigo hasta tu último día, siempre conservando la esperanza de que ese momento será más lejano de lo que tú crees– finalizó soltando todo lo que había estado reteniendo desde hace días. Sasuke no entendía del todo sus sentimientos, pero ahora que había escuchado los de ella, lo tenía todo claro.

Él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Él era capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos sin miramientos, sin pretensiones. Dejándose llevar por fuerte sentimiento puro y sincero. Porque ese era su tipo de amor.

– Entonces...– comenzó Sakura indecisa. Sasuke se giró para quedar cara a cara con ella y la tomó por la cintura.

– ¿No terminas de entenderlo?– preguntó con una leve sonrisa– yo quiero quedarme contigo.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo?– interrogó anhelante.

– Siempre– sentenció. Ella se olvidó del significado de esa simple palabra. Todo lo que quería era sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el momento que pasará. Sintió el suave aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su mejilla, él quería tomarse su tiempo. No había prisa alguna, deseaba disfrutar de los pocos momentos que compartía con ella al día. Besó cada una de sus mejillas sin premura, su nariz respingada, sus párpados cerrados. Su amplia frente, un fuerte complejo que ha acompañado a Sakura durante toda su vida. Hasta que finalmente, llegó a sus labios. Secretamente llevaba tiempo esperando ese momento, su plan desde el principio era tomarla por sorpresa y robarlo. Ese no era su estilo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Por ello ese día la había besado en la mejilla un par de veces, se estaba armando de valor para besarla en los labios, pero al final se arrepentía y terminaba depositándolo en su mejilla. La sensación de sus labios sobre los de la pelirrosa, era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Poseían una suave textura, cálidos como los sentimientos de ella. Podría hacerse adicto sin problema alguno.

– ¿Cuál es nuestro estatus ahora?– interrogó Sakura juguetona.

– ¿Tú qué crees?– siguió Sasuke.

– Es fácil saberlo, pero me encantaría que me lo dijeras– argumentó esperanzada. Sasuke desvió la mirada, ¿por qué ella lo estaba orillando a decir esas cosas vergonzosas? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado lo suficiente o dicho lo suficiente? Al menos que debido a su inseguridad, ella no termine de creer que él realmente está interesado en ella sentimentalmente.

 _– Eres una molestia–_ dijo con fastidio. La pelirrosa ensanchó su sonrisa, entendió perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo él al llamarla de esa manera. No cualquiera sería capaz de entender la amplitud de lo que la palabra " _Molestia_ " significa para ellos. Era una extraña manera de reclamarla como suya. Sasuke es un enigma que ella está dispuesta a descifrar.

– Vamos a conocer a Izumi-san, novio– dijo burlona. Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado, eso sonaba tan jodidamente bien, podría acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento de regocijo que lo embriagaba en ese momento.

Ambos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y avanzaron al interior de la vivienda, Sakura lo seguía sin saber hacia dónde la llevaba.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó al ver salir a Izumi del baño. Su tez estaba extrañamente pálida y sus ojos llorosos, sin mencionar que no dejaba de abrazar su estómago.

– Lo estoy– afirmó con una sonrisa– los malestares son sólo un efecto secundario, pero voy a estar bien.

– No entiendo– negó confundido.

– Estoy embarazada– confesó, dejando a ambos jóvenes sin aliento– tengo poco más de tres meses.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?– interrogó sin asimilarlo por completo.

– Hoy– contestó– tenía tiempo con los síntomas, pero creía que era un efecto secundario de mi depresión por la pérdida de Itachi-kun...

– Nii-san va a ser padre– masculló atónito. Sakura sonrió enternecida, una nueva vida llegaría a iluminar esa familia llena de pérdidas y amarguras.

– Apuesto que Sasuke-kun será un tío genial– comentó acariciando disimuladamente el dorso de su mano, él volteó a verla. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo, pero sus ojos eran una ventana abierta a su frágil alma. Sasuke estaba feliz, de eso no había duda. En unos meses más tendrían en casa un hermoso recuerdo que dejó su hermano, la chica que le robaba el robaba el aliento y la tranquilidad, por fin estaba a su lado. Nada podría ser tan malo ahora, nada.

– Tú has de ser la famosa Sakura ¿cierto?– inquirió amablemente, Sakura asintió levemente– eres una amiga muy importante para él.

– Ya no es mi amiga– intervino Sasuke, ella se mostró confundida– es mi novia– aclaró con seguridad. Izumi parpadeó un par de veces, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Pero al verlo tan serio, supo que el chico no mentía.

– Les deseo de todo corazón que las cosas sean buenas para ustedes– manifestó acercándose a ambos, para poder rodearlos con sus brazos. Izumi era completamente consciente de la condición de Sakura, ella sólo esperaba que ellos pudieran disfrutar de lo suyo al máximo, el tiempo que tendrían juntos.

– Felicidades por su bebé– deseó Sakura conmovida.

– Gracias, linda– agradeció poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas _– hay una cosa que quiero hablar contigo–_ dijo para que sólo ella lo escuchará, Sasuke se había apartado del abrazo de Izumi hace un momento y las observaba intrigado por saber qué era lo que esa mujer le murmuraba a su pelirrosa _– sé todo sobre ti, sé cómo se conocieron, cómo influiste en la vida de Sasuke y también sé tu condición._

 _– ¿Eso es algo malo para mí?–_ preguntó bajando los ojos con tristeza.

 _– No, sólo te pido que lo hagas feliz. Ya sea por corto tiempo, pero espero que tú sanes y que puedas reparar su roto corazón durante un largo tiempo_.

 _– Haré hasta lo imposible–_ le aseguró decidida.

– ¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes?– exigió molesto al sentirse excluido por ellas. Notó como el semblante de Sakura se entristeció unos instantes, pero luego volvió a ser tan alegre como siempre. Se preocupó por algo indebido que Izumi pudo haberle dicho.

No sé había detenido a pensar en cómo sería su vida ahora, ni siquiera él mismo terminaba de asimilarlo del todo. Ahora era el novio de una chica maravillosa, iba a ser tío en unos meses. Su montaña rusa por fin había comenzado a subir. Sabía que no podía dejarle toda la carga a Izumi sola, sabía que ahora ella necesitaba de él más que nunca. Su hermano mayor no le perdonaría que dejará a la deriva a la mujer que él amaba y a su hijo, incluso se atrevía a afirmar que Itachi, desde dónde estuviera, debía estar furioso con él por dejarla hundirse sola en la pena.

Los tres tuvieron un rato agradable, ellas hicieron la cena juntas y él sólo se dedicaba a observarlo todo. Luego de la cena, Izumi los dejó solos con la excusa de que estaba cansada, pero él supo de inmediato que solamente quería dejarle un rato a solas con Sakura.

El sofá fue testigo de todos los besos que se debían, manos traviesas, roces inocentes. Los padres de ella pasaron a recogerla después de las diez, Sasuke se habría ofrecido a llevarla en la motocicleta que su hermano le dejó antes de morir, pero ellos se aparecieron antes de que él pudiera proponerlo.

Los días siguientes se los pasó con una clara idea en la cabeza, una cita. Nunca había considerado verse a sí mismo haciendo esas estupideces, pero Sakura se merecía todo lo bueno que él pudiera darle, aunque sean minucias. Le pidió una opinión a la única persona en la que podría confiar, Izumi. Ella se mostró entusiasmada al respecto, sin llegar a exagerar, sabía que eso lo espantaría y desistiría de la idea. La castaña le dio unas ideas, a sabiendas de que él no iba a exagerar con los detalles. Quizás una velada tranquila en su antiguo departamento sería ideal para ellos.

Esa noche fue mejor de lo que ambos habían llegado a imaginar, Sasuke se mostró atento y cedió a cada uno de sus caprichos. Aquella noche, en medio de la oscuridad, ocurrió. Un apasionado encuentro entre dos jóvenes almas que anhelaban la unión de sus cuerpos.

 **...**

Unos pocos meses habían pasado desde que comenzó su relación. Había altos y bajos, nada que no pudieran resolver. Sasuke estaba para ella en las buenas y en las malas. Cada vez que terminaba una sesión de quimioterapia, iban a la terraza a hablar hasta que llegaba la noche y simplemente no podían seguir allí. La mayor parte de sus discusiones se basaban en que ella se negaba a informarle cualquier cosa mientras él estuviera en la escuela, pues ella no pretendía ser un impedimento en el crecimiento académico del Uchiha. A él eso no le importaba, él estaría dispuesto a escapar a media jornada escolar si ella llegará a necesitar de su presencia.

Sasuke observó detenimiento todo a su alrededor, Sakura se reía de sí misma. No sabía lo hermosa que se veía, a pesar de ya no tener cabello. Su sonrisa es capaz de compensar cualquier cambio físico que ella sufra.

– Iré por bocadillos– anunció Mebuki poniéndose de pie.

– Yo la ayudo– se ofreció Sasuke repitiendo la acción. La mujer le sonrió y dirigió a la cocina, seguida de cerca por él.

– Eres un buen muchacho, Sasuke-kun– comentó Mebuki abrazándolo de improviso– después de todo, aún sigues aquí. Gracias por darle color a su vida.

– No, soy yo quien debe estar agradecido– aseguró– ella me sacó de un agujero del que no creí que iba a salir. Su luz me deslumbró, sólo eso puedo decirle– hizo una pausa. Vio como ella se apartaba de él, sin dejar de secar sus lágrimas. Tomó sus manos, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su parte– Mebuki-san, se lo suplico. Llámeme para lo que sea, cuando sea. Si Sakura me necesita o pasa algo con ella, por favor, llámeme. Se lo ruego, no importa si ella se niega a que me avise sobre cualquier cosa mientras esté en la escuela, yo soy capaz de salirme con tal de venir a verla– ella no pudo negarse a la determinación de aquel muchacho de intensos ojos negros y le dijo.

– Cuenta conmigo– Sasuke sonrió, retrocedió un par de pasos e hizo una reverencia hacia ella.

– Muchas gracias, verdaderamente gracias– ahora era el turno de ella de sonreír. Ahora él tenía una aliada, él estará al tanto de Sakura así ella no lo quiera así.

– ¿Podemos dar un paseo?– pidió Sakura al verlo regresar de la cocina, la verdad era que la atención excesiva de sus padres para ella siempre terminaba por agobiarla.

– Como quieras– accedió. Ella se puso de pie de un salto, se colocó su pañoleta y se dirigió a la salida, seguida por él.

Sasuke era consciente de la situación económica que ha enfrentado la familia Haruno para correr con los costos del tratamiento de su hija. Ellos deseaban comprarle una peluca a su hija, pero el dinero que ganaban era para comer y las medicinas de la chica. Si tan sólo él tuviera dinero, ya le habría conseguido una. Pero él y su hermano también sufrieron grandes pérdidas monetarias, que sus padres le dejaron en herencia, cuando Itachi estaba enfermo. Sakura lo entendía, ella quisiera volver a tener su hermosa cabellera o por lo menos fingir que nunca la perdió, pero sabía que sus padres no podían y su novio tampoco. Aceptó la pañoleta que Sasuke compró para ella y no se la ha quitado desde que quedó completamente sin cabello.

–Necesito un respiro– suspiró pesadamente– mamá y papá exageran con respecto a estar pendiente de mí.

– Ellos sólo están preocupados– los defendió.

– Sabes lo que pienso al respecto– debatió ofendida. Odiaba que su novio se pusiera del lado de sus padres en ciertas ocasiones.

– No quiero discutir– torció con fastidio– por favor.

– Está bien, sé que ellos y tú sólo están preocupados por mí– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla– por cierto, ¿a dónde me llevas?– preguntó extrañada, al notar la dirección que estaban tomando. El hospital.

– Vamos al parque– respondió con simpleza.

– ¿A qué?– preguntó de nuevo.

– Ya lo verás– contestó dando por finalizada la conversación.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí?– insistió, sentándose en un viejo columpio colgado de la rama más gruesa de un viejo árbol.

– Haremos un experimento– comenzó recargándose contra el árbol– te gusta inventar historias sobre las personas que ves de lejos, he visto como muchas veces has acertado en eso. Así que eso tengo para ti hoy.

– ¡Adoro hacer esto!– exclamó emocionada. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, aunque había algo que no le había dicho a ella.

– Allí va alguien– dijo atrayendo su atención. Una pareja de adolescentes de más o menos su edad, ambos iban tomados de las manos. Él unos pasos más adelante que ella, lucían tensos y pensativos– ella está embarazada– comenzó Sakura– lo sé por la forma en la que se aferra a su vientre con su mano libre, pero ella tiene miedo. Miedo de decirle a él, porque ambos son muy jóvenes y quizás él no esté de acuerdo y quiera dejarla. Lo que ella no sabe, es que él lo sabe, y está dispuesto a hacer todo por ella y su bebé. Pero no está seguro de cómo actuará ella cuando se lo diga.

– ¿Por qué no los ayudas?– sugirió– dijiste que querías cambiar la vida de las personas con tus escritos, pero también dijiste que sería difícil. Ayudando a estas personas no cambiarás el mundo, ni serás recordada por ello, pero cambiarás su mundo y ellos te lo agradecerán de alguna forma.

– Esta era tu idea desde un principio ¿cierto?– Sasuke asintió en respuesta, Sakura sonrió. Sasuke siempre conseguía sorprenderla, ella nunca sabía qué esperar de él.

– Vamos, inténtalo– la instó. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, despejando sus dudas.

– Oye– pronunció, llamando la atención de los chicos– deberías decirle, te aseguro que la respuesta no será tan mala como crees– la chica mostró asombro, se quedó observando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

La chica se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una de ellas tan evidente que Sasuke no veía la necesidad de enumerarla en su mente. La otra, era que Sakura entendía su predicamento interno. Entonces la chica le sonrió y apretó disimuladamente la mano de su novio. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se despidió de ella y le agradeció que le diera valor. Quizás aquella muchacha pensó que su problema no era nada, comparado con el de Sakura y que a pesar de ello, Sakura le sonrió y le dio su apoyo, a pesar de ser una completa desconocida.

La pareja siguió su camino, él y Sakura observaron cómo unos metros más adelante, la joven se detuvo y obligó al chico a detenerse con ella. No necesitaron estar cerca para entender lo que ellos se estaban diciendo, sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas y el abrazo que se dieron lo dijo todo. Esas personas se voltearon hacia ellos y se despidieron con las manos. La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó hasta más no poder, ella tenía ese poder para entender a las personas, pero nunca había hecho algo tan atrevido como eso.

– Nunca me cansaré de decirte que te amo– se levantó del columpio y se guindó de su cuello.

– ¿Intentas coquetear conmigo?– inquirió con una sonrisa torcida, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

– ¿Tú no te cansas?– replicó intentando parecer molesta– lo hicimos mucho ayer y esta mañana también.

– Es tu culpa– señaló burlón– además no escucho quejas cuando lo hago, sólo tú pidiendo más.

 _– ¡Sasuke-kun, eres un...!–_ chilló avergonzada.

– Hmp, yo también– la silenció con el toque de sus labios.

– ¿Quieres seguir aquí o buscamos un lugar más privado?– preguntó Sakura contra sus labios. Sasuke estaba apunto de darle una respuesta, cuando su celular interrumpió la armonía entre ellos

– Es Izumi– dijo antes de contestar– ¿Sucede algo?

– _¿Dónde estás ahora?_ – preguntó ella.

– Estoy en el parque– respondió– ¿qué necesitas?– desde que ella estaba esperando un hijo de su hermano, él había tomado como suya la responsabilidad de su hermano. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que Itachi luchó por él. Incluso él e Izumi habían estado averiguando cómo hacer para que la criatura lleve el apellido Uchiha, así él no esté para otorgárselo.

– _Estoy en el hospital_ – informó en medio de un gemido de dolor.

– ¿Qué? Pero si aún falta un par de semanas antes de la fecha que te dio el doctor.

– _Si, pero recuerda que era una fecha probable_ – le recordó.

– Estoy cerca, iré para allá– cortó la llamada.

– Venimos otro día ¿vale?– ofreció.

– Si– aceptó ella– me gustaría repetirlo.

Sakura decidió quedarse a acompañarlo, todas las horas que duró el trabajo de parto e incluso después, ella estuvo con él. Sasuke le había dicho que Izumi había mantenido el género del bebé como una sorpresa. Incluso tenía un nombre para ambos casos. De ser una niña, se llamaría Hikari, ya que sería la luz que llegaría a iluminar su vida. Y si es un niño, lo llamaría igual que su padre. Sasuke expresó que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero Izumi estaba ilusionada con la idea.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, llegó al mundo un niño de escaso cabello negro y largas pestañas, como su fallecido padre. Ella se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, vio a su novio sonreír como un niño. Él amaba a su hermano, él había sido todo para Sasuke y creyó que su mundo se acabaría el día que su hermano murió. Eso antes de que ella lo encontrará.

 **...**

Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos, su amigo lo extrañaba. Sasuke ya casi no iba con él por ramen o ir a jugar videojuegos. Todo su tiempo libre era para la pelirrosa.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Estaba esperando una llamada importante, había estado buscando editoriales interesadas en el libro de Sakura. Ella le había dicho que ya estaba terminado, pero que no quería mostrárselo aún. A pesar de eso, él buscó un lugar interesado en el talento de la chica. Esperaba que alguien lo llamara para darle una respuesta acerca del manuscrito que había entregado.

Su corazón se agitó esperanzado cuando su celular sonó, pero no era lo que esperaba.

 _"Sakura está en el hospital, hoy Ino nos hablará de su evolución. Ella está nerviosa, y necesita de ti aunque no quiera admitirlo"_

– Tengo que irme– dijo antes de siquiera terminar el mensaje.

– ¿Sucedió algo malo con Sakura-chan?– preguntó preocupado, Naruto estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de Sakura. Ella misma se lo había dicho cuando él pasó una tarde entera con ellos. Él se había convertido en un buen amigo de ella.

– Me necesita– respondió a secas. La campana de entrada sonó, todos lo estudiantes se ubicaron en sus puestos, el profesor entró al aula. Sin embargo, él permaneció de pie, sosteniendo la intensa mirada celeste de su amigo.

– Uchiha, tome asiento– le ordenó el profesor.

– Tengo que irme– informó– tengo un asunto personal– tomó sus cosas y salió de allí ante la mirada atónita de todos.

 **...**

Naruto observó con lastima el lugar por donde se había marchado su mejor amigo. Él se preguntaba la razón por la cual el dolor y la tragedia rodean la vida de su mejor amigo. Sasuke merecía ser feliz, después de tanto sufrimiento, él merecía algo de felicidad.

– Uzumaki– llamó el profesor– ¿Tú sabes a dónde fue Uchiha?– Naruto suspiró pesadamente, sabía que no se desharía de la insistencia del hombre hasta que no le diera una respuesta. Sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes, todos se preguntaban porqué el pelinegro desaparecía de repente, la razón por la que salía disparado al finalizar la última clase.

– La novia de Sasuke tiene cáncer– respondió al fin. Vio como todo el mundo mostraba lastima en su expresión, algo que su amigo detestaría. Él nunca le ha gustado que las personas sientan lastima por su sufrimiento– por lo que sé, ella podría salir de eso o... podría morir en cualquier momento.

 _– Pobre muchacho–_ masculló el maestro con pena– Supongo que él estuvo con ella cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad– Naruto negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

– Cuando él la conoció, ella ya la padecía– confesó, para sorpresa de todos. Nadie supo qué decir al respecto, admiraban de cierta manera su valor. Ellos no se imaginarían a sí mismos en una situación similar, por muy egoísta que sonara.

 **...**

Dejó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento y entró corriendo al hospital. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar por la habitación donde la tenían, siempre era la misma. Vio la puerta entreabierta, Sakura estaba en la cama, vistiendo una bata de hospital. Sus padres estaban parados junto a ella, tomados de la mano, mientras escuchaban atentamente a Ino.

Se quedó parado afuera, evitando que lo vieran. Lo que escuchaba, no era nada alentador.

–... el cáncer avanzó a etapa IV– informó– la metástasis ha comenzado a invadir los órganos vecinos. Tengo que hacer más estudios para saber qué tan rápido se expande. Comenzaremos de inmediato el tratamiento para intentar reducir el tamaño del cáncer, desacelerar su propagación, ayudar a aliviar los síntomas de ella y– hizo una pausa que para él pareció eterna, ella sólo quería retrasar su agonía. Era obvio lo que diría, él lo sabía– ayudarla a vivir por más tiempo– finalizó.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación, los padres de Sakura estaban demasiado perturbados como para hacer preguntas y ella sólo tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. Sasuke se recostó en la pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

– ¿Desde cuándo estás allí?– preguntó Ino al verlo. Notó como dentro de la habitación, Sakura miraba a Ino ansiosa. Ella aún no podía verlo.

– Lo suficiente– dijo con serenidad. Los padres de Sakura salieron de la habitación al escuchar su voz, su madre dejó salir sus lágrimas al salir de la vista de su hija, su padre las aguantaba. Él hacia un esfuerzo por ser fuerte por su esposa.

 _– Te lo dejamos a ti–_ suplicó Mebuki con voz ahogada.

– Sí– masculló. Se separó de la pared, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Ella estaba destrozada. Él también lo estaba.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, temía que Sakura lo rechazará de nuevo.

 _– Sasuke-kun–_ sollozó estirando sus manos hacia él.

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella a grandes zancadas y le brindó refugio en sus manos. Se aferró a ella con fuerza, mientras ella dejaba salir toda su angustia, tristeza y frustración. Él también se sentía igual, él también deseaba derrumbarse con ella. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él y por ella. Era difícil aceptar que...

Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada.

 _– ¿Seguirás aquí después de esto?–_ cuestionó temerosa, aferrándose a su camisa.

 _– Jamás me iré–_ afirmó en un susurro _– termínalo de entender.  
_  
 _– Yo ya no tengo remedio–_ debatió mirándolo a los ojos.

 _– Sólo aguanta–_ sentenció juntando su frente con la de ella. Sakura sentía que era invencible cada vez que él le decía esa frase, pero ya no lo era. Ella no era fuerte, nunca lo fue.

Sasuke deseaba cambiar su destino, cambiarse de lugar con ella y regalarle una larga vida, pero eso era imposible. Ella se iría, otra vez perdería a alguien que amaba. No sabía cuándo, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar ella. Sólo esperaba que lo suficiente para él hacerla feliz hasta el último momento. Él sentía que aún le faltaba mucho por otorgarle, pero también se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

 _– Sólo aguanta–_ repitió en un susurro.

 **...**

El tratamiento era peor de lo que él imaginaba, cada día era peor, cada día ella se aproximaba a la muerte aún más. Siempre cansada, sin ganas de seguir. Eran pocas las veces que Sasuke conseguía sacarla de casa o pasear en los jardines del hospital.

Una flor de cerezo marchitada por la cruel fatalidad.

Ambos celebraron juntos, Navidad, año nuevo, el cumpleaños de ella. Ese día él lo volvió inolvidable, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y el último al parecer...

Las clases del día estaban a la mitad. Pero él estaba del todo ausente, sólo podía pensar en ella. La noche anterior la había notado extraña, tenía un mal presentimiento. Esperaba que sólo fuera eso. Pero entonces, su celular sonó y el mundo se le vino encima con un simple mensaje.

 _"Sakura entró en UCI, lo siento"_

Miró a todos lados y luego miró su teléfono, esperaba que el mensaje se evaporara, pero seguía allí. Tan nítido como la cruel realidad que acababa de golpearlo.

Se levantó de golpe, la silla donde hace un momento estaba sentado fue a dar al suelo. Todo el mundo lo miró extrañado, con lástima.

– Sasuke– fue Naruto quien lo trajo de regreso de su letargo. Entonces huyó de allí, no podía soportar las miradas lastimeras de todos sobre él. Maldecía a Naruto por haber contado a todos porque huía de repente.

Los pasillos estaban desérticos, pero eso no era algo que le importara, sólo necesitaba llegar a su destino. Entró al baño y se encerró en un cubículo. Se deslizó sobre la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Las lágrimas corrían sin parar sobre sus pálidas mejillas, se cubría la boca con fuerza usando ambas manos para calmar sus lastimeros sollozos. Ella iba a morir pronto, de eso estaba seguro. Y le dolía, le dolía demasiado. Sentía como su pecho era atravesado por una estaca. La mujer que amaba estaba siendo arrastrada por la silenciosa muerte.

En el hospital, no hacía nada más que cubrirse los oídos. Temía que en cualquier momento alguien llegará a decirle aquello que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, nunca estaría preparado para escuchar aquella noticia que tan acostumbrado estaba a recibir.

Vio a Ino acercarse hacia los padres de ella, vio como los ojos azules de la mujer los miraba con pena. No necesitaba escucharlo para saberlo. Mebuki y Kizashi corrieron desesperados hacia donde Sakura estaba recluida. Pero él permaneció en su lugar, no deseaba verla. Estaba cansado de ver personas muertas.

Ino se agachó frente a él y le quitó con delicadeza las manos que cubrían sus oídos.

– Sería una pena que ella no te viera una última vez y no poder despedirse de ti– sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ella estaba en sus últimos momentos y él allí plantado como un idiota– ve, no pierdas tiempo– Ino se puso de pie y caminó en otra dirección. El Uchiha sabía perfectamente a dónde iría y lo que haría en ese lugar.

Entró temeroso de haber llegado tarde, por fortuna, ella seguía allí. Su madre tomaba su mano y lloraba desconsoladamente, su padre también lo hacía. Ellos no dejaron un espacio libre para él.

 _– S-Sasuke-kun...–_ llamó con voz débil.

– Sakura– pronunció acercándose a ella. Los Haruno intercambiaron miradas y le dieron su espacio, entendieron que él también necesitaba hablar con ella.

 _– Te amo mucho–_ comenzó con dificultad. El cáncer había afectado sus pulmones y le dificultaba la respiración _– fuiste lo más importante para mí, gracias por hacer de lo que restaba de vida algo precioso... Gracias por enseñarme a lo que era el amor incondicional. Por seguir aquí después de todo... y perdóname por hacerte sufrir una vez más...  
_  
 _– Tú fuiste la luz que le dio sentido a mi vida en medio de la desesperación, gracias por amarme tanto y convertirte en la existencia más hermosa que he tenido–_ se inclinó sobre ella y besó dulcemente sus labios, pretendiendo no olvidarse nunca de lo que sentía al tocarlos. Dejar tatuada esa hermosa sensación en su piel _– te amo, siempre lo haré. Nunca encontraré a alguien que haga mi alma vibrar y llenarse de colores, nadie más que tú, Sakura.  
_

 _– Tienes que ser feliz, por ti. Encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir bien y que no te deje tan pronto como lo hice yo–_ le pidió. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, él no quería a otra, la quería a ella. Sakura sonrió, él era un terco. Pero lo amaba tal cual es _– Lo siento, amor, pero debo decirte adiós–_ entonces cerró sus ojos para la eternidad.

Sus mejillas habían perdido el color, sus labios ya no eran cálidos como hace unos segundos.

Se recostó sobre su pecho, con la esperanza de escuchar el latir de su corazón y sentir su débil respiración. Pero nada, ya no sentía nada. La cruda realidad azotó sobre él con violencia. Entonces se quebró. Lloró pegado a ella, sin importarle que alguien viera lo patético que se veía o sus fuertes lamentaciones. Escuchaba a los padres de ella desde atrás, pero a él eso no le importaba. Sólo quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla en la que estaba. Porque sí, era una pesadilla. Estaba convencido de ello.

Sakura estaba muerta, y no era una pesadilla. Era la verdad, cruda y cruel, pero lo era. Una primavera la había traído al mundo y una primavera se la había llevado. La ironía se le reía en la cara.

Su funeral fue asistido por todas las personas que la conocieron y la apreciación por ser lo que era, un ser maravilloso. Lleno de flores de muchos colores y algunos globos que ella pidió que colocarán. Ella tenía un hermoso vestido rojo, su color favorito. Un color artificial en sus mejillas, sus labios pintados con un leve color rosa, aparentando la suave textura que alguna vez tuvieron. Una corona de flores adornando su cabeza calva. Al final, se quedó con las ganas de obsequiarle una hermosa peluca.

Las personas lo miraban con pena, algunas de ellas llegaron a conocerlo, otros habían escuchado hablar de él y se acercaron a darle el pésame. Izumi nunca lo dejaba solo, ella estaba triste igual que él. Pero le preocupaba lo que Sasuke pudiera hacer, él estaba destrozado. Hundido en un oscuro agujero del que no estaba dispuesto a salir esta vez.

Él cargó su ataúd con la ayuda de otros. Sasuke sabía que lo único que pesaba allí, era la madera de su eterna cama, porque Sakura ya no pesaba casi nada antes de fallecer. Su sepelio fue horrible para él, la madre de ella lloraba y gritaba. Otras personas lloraban en silencio. Él simplemente miraba como la sucia tierra era lanzada sobre ella. Ya no vería su hermoso rostro nunca más, no escucharía su risa, ya no habrá nadie que le diga que lo ama, no podrá aventurar sus manos sobre su nívea piel, ni volvería a sentir sus labios en su piel.

– Vamos a casa– pidió Izumi cuando todo hubo terminado.

– Vete tú, yo me iré caminando– contestó con la mirada perdida el montículo de tierra que la cubría a ella. Izumi entendió que él necesitaba estar solo, puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó, brindándole un apoyo silencioso.

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba de Sakura y pegó la frente en la tierra por última vez.

Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió de allí, sin mirar atrás. Si lo hacía, no lo soportaría. Sus pies se movieron solos, no supo cuántos kilómetros había caminado. Se sentía vacío, con terrible dolor en el pecho, y las lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por su rostro, una detrás de la otra.

Llegó al hospital, ese lugar que le ha arrebatado todo. Sus padres, su hermano y su gran amor. Anduvo por los pasillos, sin importarle si lo veían o no. Había llegado al lugar preferido de él y ella dentro de esas paredes. _La azotea.  
_  
Se paró al borde de la azotea y miró al cielo. Recordó todos los momentos junto a ella, las razones por las cuales se había enamorado perdidamente de esa joven de cabello rosa. Sus momentos de dicha y felicidad, sus tristezas. Todo eso que ahora hacían su pecho doler, su garganta arder.

Desvió su mirada al vacío, su mente estaba en blanco. La vida para él dejó de tener sentido en el momento en el que ella, dejó de aguantar y le dijo adiós a su amor...

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Agradezco encarecidamente que hayan llegado al final, admito que lloré demasiado haciendo este capítulo** **. Ojalá que ustedes hayan comprendido todo lo que quise expresar en este hermoso pero trágico final. Queda de parte de ustedes deducir que pasó con Sasuke. Mi niño sufrió mucho en su vida y lo único que quería era que ella aguantara, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No se pudo hacer nada por ella al final y se fue dejando un enorme vacío en él.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
